


Tonight I wanna dance with someone else

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this beautiful drawing (http://suitfer.tumblr.com/post/68692427962/into-the-groove-except-this-didnt-happen-in)<br/>Kurt describes their first gig<br/>Elliott pictures something entirely different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I wanna dance with someone else

* * *

While Kurt paints a picture of Pamela Lansburry’s big début on the stage, a very different painting settles in Elliott’s mind against his will.

Not that he tries to stop himself.

The stage is empty except for the lights flashing behind them, orange and pink and blue.

He can see himself wearing the perfect outfit Kurt described, sitting on a chair à la Flashdance and Kurt is singing Madonna’s 1985 hit as he dances around him.

He’s not shimmying, he’s not fooling around - Kurt is stalking him, walking around the chair with his usual grace, like a panther walking around its prey.

On the bridge, Kurt slowly, so slowly, raises one leg to straddle him.

Elliott knows that, if it were to happen in real life, his hands would jump to touch, to secure Kurt on top of him. Probably one hand in the middle of his thigh - God, the dream he has over Kurt’s legs … - and one hand curled behind his elbow, brushing the tricep that settles there.

More than Kurt’s legs, Kurt’s arms have featured heavily in Elliott’s darkest dream.

Even though he’s taller than the other man, Elliott knows that Kurt is more muscles than him, can carry more than he can - Hell, Kurt would probably be able to lift him while fucking him —

Still lost in his fantasy, Elliott feels Kurt’s hands sliding down his torso to settle just over his hips, at his waistline while rolling his hips in time with the music.

Elliott could come from the sensation of Kurt’s slim hips, of his erection in his pants against his own, and he wouldn’t even care to come in his pants like some prebiscent teenager and —

"Elliott ? Oy, Starchild !"

Trust Santana to bring him back to reality and squint at him suspiciously.

But even wide awake, as they rehearse their setlist, Elliott lets his eyes wander toward Kurt.

_We might be lovers if the rhythm’s right_

_I hope this feeling never ends tonight_


End file.
